pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Containment Conundrum
Containment Conundrum is the second area of Plants Vs Zombies: Breaking the System. Overview Defend your brains in a world that is odd familiar at first. But watch out! Things are not what they seem. Can you defend your brains when force fields pop up to defend your attackers? Appearance This world looks nearly identical to the players lawn except the tricycle is missing and sometimes peices of the background distort to reveal cyber grids. Mechanics This area features force fields. Force fields frequently pop up between tiles. These forcefields block projectiles, but allow zombies to pass through them. Fortunately, these forcefields will dissappear once they take enough damage. They are color coded for you. *Green: A low barrier that can be bypassed by lobbed shot plants and pierced with piercing plants. They have 20nds durability. *Yellow: A high barrier that cannot be bypassed by lobbed shot plants but can be bypassed by piercing plants. They have 20nds durability. *Blue: A low barrier that can be bypassed by lobbed shot plants but will absorb all piercing shots receiving damage equal to the projectile damage times the number of pierces it had left. They have 40nds durability. *Red: A high barrier that cannot be bypassed by lobbed shot plants and will absorb all piercing shots receiving damage equal to the projectile damage times the number of pierces it had left. They have 40nds durability. *Purple: A low barrier that can by bypassed by lobbed shot plants and piercing plants. However, it heals zombies that pass through it by 10nds. Zombies cannot be healed past their maximum health. Special mission The special mission is called multicolored mayhem. They player has no plants to defend their lawn except one blue, green, yellow, and red magnifying grass each that fire a beam wherever you tap them to turn them on/off and point and click your mouse where to fire. They overheat quickly through and zombies come in four colors, green, red, blue, and yellow. Each zombie must be killed by their corresponding color. World Items *After completing day 3, you unlock power ups. *After completing day 14, you unlock an emergency message. *After completing day 15, you unlock a systems operator guide (world map) and an encryption key. *After completing day 18, you unlock an upgrade where that increases starting sun by 25. *After completing day 22, you get a survival challenge, Containment Breachers. *After completing level 25, you unlock the first 3 levels of vasebreaker. *After completing day 30, you are allowed to use the world map to go to other areas of cyberspace. *After completing day 30, you unlock the Containment Conundrum security card. (Trophy but does have a use later.) Plants Plants here. Zombies Zombies here. Days Days Here. Gallery Holographic barriers 2.0.png Continument Condundrum.png To the left are Color coded barriers for convenience; Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, and Purple To the right is a picture of your lawn. Credit * : Otherwise, I wouldn't have a gallery or picture. Notes * You successfully allow a group of five survivors to escape after day 15. However, you'll have to find them later. Category:Aaxelae's Creations